mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Enlightenment (H5)
Enlightenment is a skill in Heroes of Might and Magic V. It gives the hero increased primary stats, and a bonus to experience. *Basic Enlightenment gives the hero +1 to one of their primary stats for every four levels (including previous levels), and +5% bonus to the experience gained. *Advanced Enlightenment gives the hero +1 to one of their primary stats for every three levels (including previous levels), and +10% bonus to the experience gained. *Expert Enlightenment gives the hero +1 to one of their primary stats for every two levels (including previous levels), and +15% bonus to the experience gained. It also allows heroes to learn these abilities: Basic abilities Arcane Intuition Allows hero to learn an unknown spell used by an enemy hero or creature in combat (hero must be able to learn the spell with regards to school, level, etc.) and to see the contents of the enemy inventory (not available to Barbarians). Intelligence Increases normal maximum mana by 50% (available to all heroes). Scholar Allows hero to teach other heroes and learn from them, effectively trading spells between spell books (not available to Barbarians). Advanced abilities Arcane Exaltation Delving deep into the secrets of spellcraft, hero gains +2 spellpower permanently (not available to Barbarians). Battle Lore The hero can learn Warcries from other heroes, even if he does not have the corresponding prerequisites, and can teach other heroes those Warcries he knows, if they have corresponding prerequisites. He can also learn the Warcries used by enemy heroes in combat (only available to Barbarians). Bloodfire Every time a creature in the hero's army gets Rage, it gets 50% more than usual. But if a creature loses Rage, it loses 1.5 of the usual amount, too (only available to Barbarians). Dark Revelation Hero qualifies for additional free level up (available to Barbarians, Demon Lord, Necromancers, and Warlocks). Graduate Being so keen to learn, the hero is granted +2 knowledge and an additional bonus of +1000 experience (not available to Barbarians). Know Your Enemy The chance of inflicting a critical hit using Avenger skill is increased by 10% (only available to Rangers). Provided by Arcane Intuition. Lord of the Undead The Necromancer receives +1 to knowledge due to their intimate understanding of Death. The Necromancy skill is also increased by 5% (only available to Necromancers). Mentoring When this hero meets another friendly hero, the latter gains as much experience as they need to have their experience become equal to 25% of the mentor's (this is only effective if that hero has less experience originally) (available to all heroes). Stamina The hero gains +2 defense and a one-time +10% hit points bonus for all creatures in their army for the next combat (only available to Barbarians). Tap Runes Regains some mana (0.5 times knowledge) each time any rune is used (only available to Runemages). Provided by Arcane Intuition. Wizard's Reward Hero gains +2 spellpower permanently, plus an extra 1000 gold as a one-time bonus (not available to Barbarians). Category:Heroes V skills